


Turn Back Time

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Depression, M/M, Post The Break Up, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A youtube video leads to something horrible</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Back Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Prompt: Set after the breakup. Blaine records a video of himself singing and posts it online (on his Facebook or youtube channel). In the video he starts crying. After watching the video one of the new directions in Ohio (preferably Sam or finn) goes over to his house to see if he’s okay. They find him dead or dying after attempting suicide.

Ever since Sam moved in, he spent a lot of time with Finn. He had always been friends with Finn but never really got the chance to hang out with him often. It was awesome. He had played more video games in the past three months than he had in his entire life. Sam found that he was actually better at doing his homework when he was sitting on Finn’s floor as he worked on lesson plans. 

"Hey," Finn started slowly, breaking his already wavering concentration. "Do poison dart frogs come in pink?"

"I don’t know," Sam frowned. "I think they’re red, yellow, green…but I don’t know about pink…"

"Damn it," Finn grumbled. "Now I have to wikipedia it."

Sam sighed, his history paper completely forgotten. As Finn started mumbling through all the colors, Sam started surfing the internet. He was a few pages into his Facebook newsfeed when an email alert made him pause. 

New video from dappernightbird!

Sam grinned as he clicked on the email and was brought to Blaine’s youtube channel. It was a collection of goofy videos he had made with his friends and a few recordings of some songs. This new video looked like a song recording with Blaine and his guitar. 

He popped his earbuds in as Finn started researching where the frogs lived. When the video started, Sam knew something was wrong. His hair was ungelled and curly and he was wearing a simple grey tshirt. He looked unkept and…not like Blaine. 

"Hi," Blaine started off softly, giving the camera a small smile. "I wanted to play this for…someone. It’s by Cher and I know…but it’s a good song. So…okay…"

Blaine pulled his guitar into position and Sam frowned further. He seemed uncomfortable and upset, hands trembling slightly as he started the music. 

"If I could turn back time. If I could find a way, I’d take back those words that hurt you and you’d stay. I don’t know why I did the things I did, I don’t know why I said the things I said. Pride’s like a knife, it can cut deep inside. Words are like weapons they wound sometimes," Blaine sang , looking down at the guitar as he sang.

Sam hadn’t heard Blaine so…sad. He knew Blaine was still devastated after the breakup but a small thrill of fear ran up his back as he continued singing.

"I didn’t really mean to hurt you but I didn’t wanna see you go. I know I made you cry, but baby if I could turn back time, if I could find a way, I’d take back those words that hurt you and you’d stay," Tears started running down Blaine’s cheeks and Sam sat up straighter. "If I could reach the stars, I’d give them all to you, then you’d love me, love me, like you used to…"

Blaine cut off suddenly, pressing a hand to his mouth as more tears spilled down his face. He took in a trembling breath and sat there for a moment, just crying. He glanced up at the camera for a moment before reaching up to turn it off. 

Why the hell would Blaine post that? Sam knew that sometimes playing music was emotional and he had cried a few times while playing but he would never post it on the internet. He would take the time to calm down and try again. 

Maybe he wasn’t going to take the time…

Suddenly terrified, Sam grabbed his phone and dialed Blaine’s number. Blaine’s phone had been sitting next to him on the bed but he never picked up. He tried twice more before throwing an empty Sprite can at Finn.

"Dude, I think something is wrong with Blaine," Finn stared up at him, confused. "I think he’s going to hurt himself."

"What?" That got Finn’s full attention. 

"Seriously," Sam turned the computer around and played the last few moments of the video. "I think we need to go."

"I think so too," Finn grabbed his keys and Sam jogged after him to the car. He bit his lip as Finn tore out of the neighborhood and rushed towards Blaine’s. 

It would be fine, Sam tried to reassure himself. They would go into Blaine’s room and it would be a hilarious misunderstanding. He kept repeating it to himself as they pulled up to Blaine’s house. He was fine, he told himself as they opened Blaine’s bedroom door.

For a moment, they just stood there. Blaine was lying on his bed, looking like he was asleep if not for the pill bottles around him. Sam was snapped out of his daze when Finn cursed and ran over to him. 

"Blaine?" Finn’s voice cracked a little as he shook the younger teenager. "Blaine, can you hear me?"

Sam had never been more relieved as when Blaine’s eyes cracked open slightly. He let out a soft groan as Finn continued to shake him slightly. 

"Call 911," Finn snapped and Sam scrambled for his phone. Blaine struggled as Finn forced his fingers down his throat, he struggled as he threw up the pills, he struggled against Finn’s strong hold. As soon as Sam’s call connected he looked over and locked eyes with him, looking so betrayed that for a moment Sam felt like he couldn’t breathe. 

A folded piece of paper fluttered to Sam’s feet, kicked off the bed by Blaine’s sluggish struggle. Sam glanced down and his mind went blank for a moment, causing the 911 operator to ask if he was okay.

Kurt.

Sirens wailed outside of the house and Sam could hear paramedics come in through the front door. He wanted to feel relieved that help was here but the overwhelming despair in Blaine’s eyes made his insides twist painfully. 

If Blaine wanted to be mad at him for coming, that was fine. Sam would rather he be angry than dead.


End file.
